The Fairy's Daughter
by LacrimosaRoseDonovan
Summary: Evelyn Dormier grew up next to Belle as a half-sister but loving her far more than a real sister ever could. It was why Evelyn went in Belle's place to the Dark Castle when the Dark One had been sought to save the village of Avonlea.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters that you will read about. Any OC's that you come across? Yeah, they're mine. **

**AN: I make no promises with the excellence of this story. Reviews are more than welcome.**

* * *

**Prologue**

To know my story, we must go back to the beginning. Though it gives great import, it is not happy. But then, aren't most stories told, begin with some grim introduction that will give us the hope that things will get better? I wish I could say that about my story. Unfortunately, I cannot. For you see, my story, though filled with such wonderful pleasures as adventure and love, does not have a happy ending. Even now, as I am held tightly within the grasp of the person I love most in the world, the ending is just a breath away, and we will be separated. I will have no recollection of him, or of the love we so passionately bore towards each other. There is, despite all great efforts, no hope.

I was born on a warm mid-summer's eve, and was christened Evelyn Dormier. My mother, Ember Dormier, was a woman who wielded great magical power. She fell in love with a mortal man, and he with her. Though my mother's heart was free as a bird, his heart already had a word stamped upon it: "taken." My father was betrothed to another woman, and for some strange reason my mother was fine with this. Even after she had given birth to me, and when father married that woman she was fine with it. I've never been able to imagine my father as an intelligent man, but I do give him credit for having kept us a secret until I had reached the age of ten years.

When his wife did find out about us and the fact that she was pregnant, she used every available option to keep my parents apart. I heard whispers that she even resorted to seeing the Dark One so that some sort of poison could be slipped to my mother in the dead of night. My mother begged and pleaded for father to leave his wife, but in the end, he left us…stranded and alone. My mother had sacrificed nearly everything for love, and all she had left now was me and her magic. She'd once been so good and used light magic. But when father left, her magic became twisted and dark. It ate her alive, and consumed her. One day, I came home from the village, and I found she had died.

That was when everything changed. That was when there was a small glimmer of hope on my horizon for I had only known misery for fifteen years. My father came for me. His wife had died in childbirth and my half-sister would need someone to grow up with her. Though part of me, and I didn't know how controlling that part was, hated me for what he did to me and my mother, I recognized the chance to leave. I saw the opportunity of never having to worry about where my next meal would come from. I grasped on to the knowledge that I, for at least a part of my life, could escape the chains of poverty and destitution.

So, I agreed. The home that I had shared with my mother was left behind, as well as all of the painful memories. I had little to bring with me as father said that I would be treated like family, so there was no need to worry about clothes or anything of that sort. All I brought was my mother's hand mirror, her book of spells, and a locket that I wore like a talisman.

"Never take it off, Evelyn," my mother had fervently whispered on my fifth birthday. "It will protect you from all evil, so long as there is someone alive who loves you."

It was another reason why I was so desperate to get away from the village. Living with my father would give me safety, so that I could not be harmed, now that the only person who loved me…was dead.  
As I stood in the great throne room of my father's castle, I clutched the locket, as if it would protect me from the unknown. My father had gone to go retrieve my little sister, who was only five years old. When he returned, I wished that I had been able to wipe away the dirt from my face, or at the very least change into something a bit more decent. My half-sister was dressed in a light blue dress that brought out her dark hair and blue eyes.

"Evelyn, I'd like for you to meet my daughter." Maurice's eyes led me to understand that there was to be no referring to this young girl as my sister. "Her name is Belle."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters that you will read about. Any OC's that you come across? Yeah, they're mine. **

**AN: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

**15 years later**

"Evelyn! Don't run so fast!" Belle yelled, as we ran in the tree filled forest. "I can't keep up!"

"You've been saying that for fifteen years, lil sis!" I laughed as I ran deeper into the woods, my skirts hiked up to my knees. "You're going to have to catch me one of these days!" When we reached the clearing I came to an immediate halt, stretched my arms out and turned my face up towards the welcoming sunlight. There was not a single cloud in the sky. It was one of those rare days where the Ogres seemed so far away, and nothing could touch the kingdom.

"Evelyn…" Belle gasped, coming to stop next to me. "You…have…too much…energy…"

I laughed and spun in a circle keeping my arms outstretched. "I feel as if I could run for miles and never stop." I collapsed on the sun-kissed earth and spread out.

"You'd run straight into the Ogres, sister," Belle whispered, sitting down next to me.

"I'd fight them all."

"You'd die!"

"Better than living with Father."

Belle was silent for she knew I was right. In the fifteen years I'd been here, Belle and I were never truly allowed to call each other sister. Belle wasn't even supposed to know we were related, but when she'd turned eleven, she wanted to know why things were so strained between me and the country knight, Maurice. She'd been thrilled to learn that she'd had a sister and had done a wonderful of not letting anyone know that she'd been told.

"He loves you, you know that right?"

"I've never even been allowed a proper seat at the table, Belle. Truth be told, I'm glad of it. I've still been able to be free. Well, apart from taking care of you, sister."

Belle laughed and it completely transformed her face. "I wish I could be as free as you, Evelyn. I fear my only destiny is to be a beautiful jewel on some man's arm and to bear him children."

"Gaston doesn't seem to have a problem with that," I teased, bringing up the highest ranking soldier in Sir Maurice's army.

"I want to go out and to see the world. I don't want to be forever caught in this place."

"Well, you turn eighteen tomorrow, Belle. You will be a lady who is allowed to make her own choices." I sat up and tucked my knees underneath my chin. My eyes widened as I was suddenly struck with an idea. "Let's run away together! Tomorrow night! After your party, and everyone has settled down for the night…" I stopped seeing as Belle was less than pleased with this idea. "What is it?"

"Father has sent off a letter to the Dark One, Evelyn."

My body stiffened. "What for?"

"We can't continue to fight the Ogres anymore without causing more destruction to our city. Papa has asked for help."

"Belle, that could go very bad for him. The Dark One, I've heard, asks for a price that is unbearable to pay."

"Father's offered to pay him in gold."

I snorted. "If the stories are to be believed, the Dark One makes gold. He spins it…from straw!"

"He'll ask for something…" Belle whispered, her eyes taking a great interest in the grass.

"Something Father will not want to pay."

"What could that be?" She looked back up at me and suddenly I knew. I knew what the fiend would ask for and it twisted my stomach. I couldn't let anything happen to my sister. I had grown to love her so very much and I didn't want her to be held captive by such a…person. I chewed on my lower lip and looked away, appearing to be thinking on the Dark One's price.

The bell from the monastery sounded and Belle stood up. "It's nearly dinner time! We need to go get changed!"

"You go," I whispered, resolve coursing through my veins. "Sarah will be there to help you change and I'm not hungry." Belle waved goodbye saying that she'd see me before bed and I returned her wave, not sure if I would see her at bed time. I toyed with what I would say in my head before standing up. I took a few minutes to make sure that no one was around or could hear me. Confident I was alone I closed my eyes and whispered a single world.

"Rumplestiltskin."

Nothing happened and I was instantly discouraged. What could have prevented him from coming? The stories say that he appears only to those who are desperately in need of help. And I, was both desperate and in need of help. I sat down in the grass, and tucked my legs underneath me. I was determined to wait for him, no matter how long he took and, knowing that I was alone for a time, I decided to practice my magic. Without a true and experienced teacher for more than half my life, all I had learned were the things I'd read in my mother's book. It was nothing very powerful, but it was enough to make me feel as if I hadn't ever truly lost her. The darkness, thankfully, had claimed quickly. But the light…the light of the fairies that she practiced was what I had always latched on to.

It was very simple, raising my hands up to the white blossom tree. A slight curl of my fingers and the blossoms fell from their branches and danced around me. For a moment, there was a smile on my face as I felt calm and peaceful. There was no sister to look after here, no messages to deliver…I belonged to no one but to the imaginations of my mind. The blossoms danced above my head, shielding me from the last remnants of the sunlit sky.

"Very pretty, dearie," a voice called out, interrupting my reverie.

The magic broken, my concentration lost, the blossoms fell upon me showering me with their delicate petals. I hastily stood up, trying to shake off flowers. I looked around me, trying to see where the voice had come from.

"Who's there?" I asked, hesitantly.

"You should know, dearie. You summoned me."

I turned slowly as the voice was now coming from behind me. "Rumplestiltskin," I whispered. I had no idea what sort of a vision of a person I'd expected, so I was not quite fully prepared for him. The tales had spun some sort of story that made him seem like a beast...an animal. I hadn't expected him to look so...human. Apart from the gray skin, black talon-like nails, and dark amber eyes...he looked like a man.

He bowed and I took a hesitant step back. "The one and the same. Now…why have you called me?"

I tilted my head. "Surely you must know, being so powerful and great as you are."

"Flattery will get you know where, dearie." He smiled sinisterly. "But, yes I do know. Though I would like to hear what you have to say just the same."

I tried to pull my thoughts together hastily. "My father…that is to say…Sir Maurice has sent you a letter asking for your help in the Ogre Wars. He's offered you riches to pay for your services. But I, believing a bit more of the stories than should probably be wise, know that you won't name such a commodity as jewels and gold for your price."

He gave a quirk of a laugh that I almost smiled. "Very perceptive, dearie. So, are you presuming that you know what I would ask for?"

I chewed on my lower lip, weighing my next words. "You would most likely ask for something far more precious and valuable to Sir Maurice. You would ask for my sister, Belle."

He walked towards me, his eyes narrowed as a grin broke out over his face. I couldn't help but notice his walk which made me think more of a child than a man who had lived for centuries.

"And why wouldn't I ask for you seeing as you the older daughter?" He walked around me looking me over as if trying to figure out why Sir Maurice would rather his younger daughter not be taken instead of the elder.

"Because it is not known, at least verbally, in this kingdom that I am his daughter."

"A little unfaithful Father was he, dearie?"

I sneered at him. "I have no love for the man who bears that title, but yes. I, however, have come to love my sister and do not want her to suffer a captive fate. I've lived that life for fifteen years and I want better for her."

"So…you're offering...?"

"Myself as an exchange." The words tumbled from my mouth before I could even think about them. But I knew it was the logical answer.

"And what would I want with a bastard child when I could have the legitimate heir?" His face got ever closer to mine and I tried not to look away. "You're wasting my time, dearie. I will have his daughter, and you shall have to live with the consequences." He turned and walked away waving his hand but not looking at me.

I licked my lips and toyed with the locket around my neck. "Because my mother was Ember Dormier." I had not mentioned her name in fifteen years for fear of what would become of me. But that piece of information, proved valuable to Rumpelstiltskin. He stopped, and turned on his heel, a vicious smile on his face.

"You're a fairy daughter…" He pointed his fingers at me and I swallowed.

"Yes, I am." I nodded.

"You do realize that by giving yourself to me, you give me your powers to do with as I see fit. You understand, that it's forever dearie."

I nodded. "Yes, I do. So, long as you understand that this kingdom and all those in it will be protected for just as long."

He extended his hand for me to take. "Then, dearie, I do believe that we have a deal."

I took his hand and the deal was struck.

"I'll still make my usual visit tomorrow and claim you for my price. So, you better be prepared!" He gave another nyah of a laugh and in a puff of purple and black clouds he was gone.

My knees instantly gave out and I crumpled to the ground. The weight of my decision finally pressed down on me and I felt tears fill my eyes and then fall down my cheeks. I would never see my sister again. I would never be able to come to this spot and to steal away a few precious moments and be close to my mother. My powers, how very limited they were, would no longer be mine. I wouldn't be able to use them as I wanted anymore.

I was there on the grass crying until the sky had grown completely dark. I knew that I had to go in for Belle would grow worried about me. Tomorrow was her birthday, and with the last little bit of time I had left, I would spend it with her. Slowly, I stood up and wiped the remnants of tears off my face. I made my way back to the castle and went up to the room I shared with Belle.

"Evelyn where have you been?" Belle asked, sitting up in bed.

"I've been out in the clearing, Belle," I responded, untying the laces of my leather corset. "I fell asleep and lost track of time." I had never lied to her before, and I hoped she would forgive me. I took off my dress and replaced it with a nightgown. Taking down my hair from its pins, I sat down on the edge of the bed and began running a brush through my light brown hair.

"Really?"

I averted my eyes appearing to be very intent on my hair. "Really, Belle. It was so warm outside and I just couldn't help it."

"You've been working on my birthday present, haven't you?" She drew up her knees and peered at me with her blue eyes. "Admit it."

I smiled. "In a way, yes, I was working on your birthday present."

"Alright, well, if you're going to be secretive about it, I'll just go to bed." She smiled and lay down on her bed. I waited until she was fast asleep before I went to the window to look on the dark city for the last time. The next twenty four hours would be filled with "lasts" and each one was precious.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time. I just put Evelyn in there to play!**

* * *

Chapter 2

My last day in Avonlea dawned with clear beautiful blue skies. I took this as a good omen. I knew that what I was doing was right, but I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. I owed a lot to the man who was supposed to be called father and to my sister. I felt out of duty maybe I should stay and help fight the battle. But upon further reflection I realized that this was the correct path. That this choice that I made was the only way that I could truly honor my family. And to keep the ones that I loved safe.

Pushing away from the window, I quickly discarded my nightgown, folded it neatly and sat it at the foot of my bed which I had taken great care to make, leaving no wrinkle behind. I put on one of my brown work dresses. I had much to do before everyone awoke. I watched my sister briefly seeing how content and peaceful she was in her slumber. The nights were slowly growing colder and I made sure that she was well covered in her thick blankets. After lacing up my shoes I tiptoed out of the bedroom and I made way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

Breakfast had already past and I knew that I was going to be receiving a scolding from the cook just as I did every other morning that I slept in late. "You've been here for fifteen years. You would think by now that you'd have learned your place. You are here out of the kindness of our master. And you treat his kindness as if it means nothing."

The fact that his kindness truly didn't mean anything was a fact that always seemed to slip her mind. I bit my tongue, as I always did, and made my way to the tub which was filled with hot, steaming water and a pile of dirty dishes stood next to it. I rolled up my sleeves, tied an apron around my waist and immediately plunged my hands into the water. I winced in pain as the hot needles of water prickled my skin. I would've thought that after 15 years of scullery work int he kitchens before everyone awoke that my hands would've grown used to the hot water that my hands would've toughened to the hard labor. But no...I had too much of my mother in me. I suppose that I was always meant to be a delicate person.

I made thorough work of the dishes...scrubbing and cleaning them until not a scrap of food was left behind. I rinsed them, dried them, and then returned them to their proper place in the cabinets. I was halfway done when I heard a gasp coming from the kitchen doorway.

"Evelyn?! What on earth are you doing here?"

I turned to see that Belle was standing in the doorway. "I'm doing what I do every morning, Belle. I'm doing my work. I'm earning my keep."

"Not today! It is my birthday and as such you must do as I command. And at this moment I command that you put away your work dress and come help me prepare for today's party."

I quite personally that the lady had lost her mind but as she was one of the high ladies of the house I had no choice but to obey her orders. I wiped my hands on the apron, discarded it, and followed Belle out of the kitchen and back up the stairs to our bedroom.

"You do realize I'm going to get a scolding from her later," I muttered as she shut the bedroom door.

"From who?"

"From cook! Happens every time I do something I'm not supposed to."

"You're supposed to be following orders and you're following orders from me. So there's no reason for her to scold you. Besides, I need your help. I need you to help me pick a dress for tonight. And then we'll get started on you for you also must look your best tonight. It is my eighteenth birthday after all...you have no choice."

I sighed and looked at the multitude of dresses that were flung about the room. Of course, it was obvious which dress I would pick for her. "You should wear the gold one."

"That old thing? I've had it forever."

"Yes, but I can remake it to look brand new."

"Why would you do that?"

I bit back the reply of "it's the last time I'll get to make over anything for you," and replied simply, "Consider it part of your birthday present."

"Part of my present? So you have been working on my gift."

I laughed. "I promise you that your birthday gift is something that you will never forget."

She smiled and handed me her gold dress. "Very well. Now what will you wear?"

I smiled at her. "My red dress, Belle."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that? And then we'll have to do your hair and then your make-up and then-"

"Whoa! Belle! I'm sorry...but is there something you are not telling me? Never once has anyone made a fuss over me. This is your birthday and I am to not outshine the birthday girl."

"Ah, but father has invited some exceptional young men to tonight's party even though he knows that I'm supposedly engaged to Gaston. It seems he has you in mind for the next match."ng any man your father brings forth to me.

I scoffed. "That means he would actually have to recognize me as his daughter to claim any right to my dowry. Besides, I have no intentions of marrying any man your father brings forth."

"We'll just see about that. I've heard of some dashing young men that are quite anxious to meet you."

"That are anxious to meet me or become attached to this family?"

Belle smiled secretively and I shook my head. There is no way she could see my side nor could I see hers. We were at an impass. I walked over to the chest that was situated at the foot of my bed and pulled out the materials I would need to fix Belle's dress. Fortunately, I had already had this in mind and pulled forth the completed pieces that would be added to the dress.

"Oh Evelyn, they're absolutely beautiful! It must have taken you forever to finish this."

"When you're father heard that I would be making something like this, he gave me the best thread and materials." It was nothing sufficiently grand. I would be making over Belle's plain gold dress and add some intricate work to the sleeves, sweetheart neckline, and around her waist. A simple added layer to the skirt would make it stand out all the more. In truth, the work was done in two and a half hours. Belle had been sitting there reading, much as she always did.

"It's a beautiful story with far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, and a prince in disguise. It's my favorite."

"You can't always can't believe the fairy tales you read, sister."

"But we live in a place where true love is the most powerful magic of all...where all of our dreams can come true."

"And what dreams do you have sister?"

"I have dreams of doing something great for my family. I dream of finding true love and finding it in a place where I never truly expected."

"Not with Gaston, right?"

Belle laughed and sat down her book. "Especially not with Gaston."

The rest of the early afternoon was spent in going about the castle and getting everything ready for the celebration. Belle's favorite flowers were being put all over the castle, decorations in all of her favorite colors were strewn all over the castle, and her favorite foods were being prepared in the kitchen. Everything was done that could be done for her enjoyment.

It was about three o'clock when Gaston arrived, much to our chagrin. Gaston arrived with his usual display of egotistic arrogance. He wore his finest clothes, decorated with the special awards he'd received in the Ogre Wars, and not a single hair atop his head was out of place. He came upon the two of us wrapped up in our own books in the library, very sure of himself.

"Belle," he greeted the girl of the hour, taking her hands in his and pulling her to his feet. "I've come to see my beautiful fiancé on her birthday."

I smiled as I could plainly see the look on her face that she wanted nothing more than to be anywhere than in his embrace. She cast me a look that begged me to relieve her of this situation to which I only smiled and walked out of the library. I saw her mouth the word "traitor" at me and I chuckled as I closed the library door. I stole back up to our bedroom to work on Belle's official birthday gift.

I hadn't realized what it would be until I made the deal with Rumpelstiltskin what I would be making for Belle and I was grateful that it was not going to be difficult. The spell was very simple...only requiring a few strands of hair from both of us and the object that she would have to wear. The ring had cost very little as it was a simple band that held a small red gemstone in the middle, but it would hold the power that I needed it to sustain in order protect her...at least, I hoped it would. My abilities were so limited but I had to hope that this last act of free will magic would go towards something truly useful.

I had just slipped the ring into a protective box when Belle burst through the room. "There's no way I'll marry him! I want so much more than this provincial life, Evelyn!" She flung herself on the bed and sighed. "Father can't make me! No one decides my fate...but me!"

"I take it your conversation with Gaston did not go well?"

She sat up and glared at me. "You have no idea. He wants to actually pursue this idea of marrying me even though no one has asked for my permission! He believes a female's opinion doesn't count. And he wants to know why I read the books I read for there were no pictures!"

I laughed. "Then by all means you should not marry him!"

"If it wasn't for the duty I felt for the kingdom, we could run away together and have a life of adventure."

I tilted my head. "And what about your dream of finding true love? That can't happen when there's a tag along sister." I stood up and held out her dress to her. "Now...come on. The sooner you get this party started the sooner it will be over." The words were meant for a comfort for her and a warning for me. Time was running out and I only had hours, if that, left.

I helped her into her dress and helped fix her hair. I helped her with her gloves and shoes and that stepped back to let her admire herself in the mirror.

"Evelyn, you do such beautiful work as always."

I turned away to pull out my red dress from the wardrobe, unwanted tears pricking my eyes. I could not let this parting get to me. I just couldn't. "Thank you, sister." I laid out my dress on the bed. "Why don't you go downstairs and greet all of the guests? Your father will be wondering where you're at."

If Belle noticed my tear-filled eyes she didn't say anything. She was curious as to why I wouldn't come downstairs with her but she smiled nonetheless and left the bedroom leaving me to my solitude. I discarded my work clothes and shoes and quickly packed my trunk. There was very little to take with me apart from my dresses, and what I had of many mother's. I secured my trunk wondering if it would follow me to...wherever I was going to. Then I quickly got dressed in the made over red dress. I'd added lace to the square neckline and bell shaped cuffs but apart from that, there was little ornamentation. I looked in the mirror truly unsatisfied with my appearance as always, and pinned up my light brown hair into a low bun allowing some of the loose strands around my face to hang loose. I didn't look like a beauty, but then on a day like today there was no reason to. After lacing up my shoes, I slipped the ring into my pocket and made my way down the stairs to the entrance hall where the guests were arriving for Belle's celebration, my nerves increasing with every step.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time. I just put Evelyn in there to play!**

**AN: Not one of my better chapters but I like how this turned out regardless! Reviews are much appreciated but not required! I love all the e-mails I get saying there are followers/favorites of my work. Without you all...this doesn't happen! Much love!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Dinner for Belle, I'm sure, was quite a wonderful occasion. She was the center of attention as many high ranking dignitaries and ambassadors from all different lands came in to wish her well. I had never seen my sister smile so much in one dinner party as I did on that evening. I, on the other hand, had a disasterous evening as I was stuck between two well established gentlemen who seemed to unable to grasp civility and pleasantry. One talked about the size of his horse stables, the other the expanse of his treasury. I simply nodded and bowed my head in response to their ridiculous statements.

Much to my relief, everyone went home after the celebrations. I assumed that because of the war, everyone would want to get home as quickly as possible. Belle and I had just waved farewell to the last guest when a missive arrived for Sir Maurice. My sister instantly ran to give the letter to her father while I stayed by the door. My nerves slowly began to sink in just as the sun slowly began to sink below the horizon. The day was finally at an end and I could feel a change in the air. It suddenly got much cooler and I felt a shiver prickle along my arms. It was time to go.

"I'm ready," I whispered to the empty air, feeling slightly ridiculous but also feeling that someone was listening. With a sigh, I closed the heavy wooden doors and made my way to the Armoury. I found Sir Maurice laid back in his great chair looking far older than he really was. The letter was crumpled up in his hand.

"What's happened?" I asked one of the guards standing post at the door.

"A great massacre has occured at the front lines. It appears the Dark One will not come to help us."

"It's too late, my girl. It's just too late." Sir Maurice whispered to Belle as he moped in his chair.

Belle, the ever dutiful daughter, knelt at his side and placed her hands on his. "He could be on his way, right now, Papa."

I stood back against the wall, hiding my small trunk behind a tapestry hung there. My arms were behind my back and I pressed my palms against the cool stone wall. I couldn't help but feel anxious and nervous about the new life ahead of me. I slowly counted the minutes till he would arrive. What would happen to me? Would he ask for my blood? Or would I become a puppet to him, doing all that he asked of me because I was now his?

"Evelyn, you're very silent." Belle looked over at me and her brow furrowed.

I smiled. "That's because I'm planning the right moment to give you your birthday present."

As if on cue there was a knock that sounded on the other side of the War Room doors. Everyone stood, and my blood ran cold. My palms shook violently and I whispered a small prayer for I knew not what. The doors opened as the group crowed near the door. Gaston, always the first for action, drew his sword. However, as we all could plainly see…there was no one there.

"Well, that was a bit of a let down!" Echoed a voice and we all turned to see the infamous Rumplestiltskin sitting in Sir Maurice's chair as if he belonged there. I felt a smile tug at my lips, despite the fact that this situation was anything but amusing. Sir Maurice, Belle, and Gaston all drew back to the chair which Rumplestiltskin occupied. Gaston had his sword aimed at the Dark One, an act that was undoubtedly pointless.

"You sent me a message, I believe. Something about…um. 'Help! Help! We're dying! Can you save us?!'" He smile and stood up, giving a dark chuckle. "Now the answer is…yes I can." He smacked away Gaston's sword appearing almost disgusted at such a thing pointed in his direction. He sauntered about the room giving everything a complete once over. "Yes, I can protect your little town." He turned on his heel much as he done to me yesterday and pointed at them. "For a price."

"We sent you a promise of gold," Sir Maurice insisted. I let out a laugh, really hearing how pathetic he sounded. All eyes turned to me and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"Ah, now, as this young lady will tell, I make gold." He casually made his way over to me and wrapped an arm possessively around my waist. "As this young lady will also tell you that price has already been paid."

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked, taking a step closer to us. "Evelyn…what did you do?"

"The honorable thing, sister."

"But it isn't fair!"

Belle chose to ignore father's outburst as the understanding finally dawned on him that his youngest daughter realized she wasn't the only girl in the family.

"She's known since she was eleven, Father." I spat out the word as if it were poison, and then returned my attention to Belle, looking ever much the angel even as tears sparkled in her eyes. "And this is my gift to you, little sister." I disentangled myself from Rumplestiltskin's grasp and pulled out the ring from my pocket. "This is for you what my mother's locket is for me."

I took hold of her right hand and slipped it on her pointer finger. "Never take it off, for it will protect you from all danger and as long as the stone is this vibrant red color, than you shall know that I am alive and well. If it ever turns blue, then you shall know that I am gone from this land."

"How is this a gift to me?" Belle asked, looking at the gemstone.

I smiled. "You are protected from danger, sister. This means that you can go out into the world and live your own life, just as we always wanted to do. Live for the both of us, and be happy."

Tears finally began to spill from her eyes. "You're going with him aren't you?"

I smiled, sadly. "Yes, I am. To protect those that I love dearest in all the world." I cast a dark glare at Sir Maurice. "I've never had the opportunity to call you 'father' and I'm grateful that I never shall. But I do this to keep the kingdom I love safe...not because I have any obligation to you."

"Yes, yes, yes, dearie." Rumplestiltskin's voice sounded out in the hall. "This little interlude has been very intriguing. But time doesn't wait for no one...and neither do I."

I turned to find that he'd extended a hand towards me...a courtesy I was confused to find, for I was no one of high ranking and had become a mere slave in his eyes. I walked towards him, trying not to shrink away when his hand snaked back around my waist. We slowly made our way out of the armoury and I felt a sense of out of body experience. I was walking out of the armoury but I couldn't quite register the fact that this was happening. All too soon we had crossed the threshold and we stopped. He turned to look at me, his dark eyes seeming to look into my very soul.

"Time to go!" He gave a laugh and snapped his fingers. The same purplish black smoke I had seen yesterday slowly appeared around us and was going to consume us, or so it seemed.

"Evelyn!" Belle's voice echoed out to me. I turned to face her and saw that she was running towards me. "Sister, wait!" She extended a hand to me as if she was going to save me from my captivity. Just as she reached us, however, the clouds had completed covered my sight and I couldn't see her.

When the clouds had vanished I was no longer standing in the hallway of Avonlea's castle. The place I was in was very dark and there were only a few candles lit in the corridor I was standing in. If it were daylight I would have been able to better see my surroundings but I would have to wait til morning...if I lived that long.

"Come along, dearie," the Dark One's voice rang in the hallway.

My eyes had slowly adjusted to the darkness and I turned to see my captor was already farther ahead of me than I'd realized. I picked up my skirts so that I wouldn't trip over them and hastened over to him. Indeed, I had to quicken my steps in order to meet his long stride. I followed him out of the corridor and through a set of doors that let to what I could only call the Great Hall. As we hastily made our way through this room I took note of the wooden floors, large area rug, dark walls with even darker drapes, and the multitude of curiosities displayed about the room. What truly caught my eye, however, was the large spinning wheel sitting in front of one of the windows.

I stopped, unconsciously, and stared at it. It looked like an average spinning wheel, nothing spectacular about it. I made my way closer to it and examined it. I saw the straw sitting in a large basket, but I also saw the gold that was being spun and was hanging from the wheel. It appeared that he had stopped without completing...or he was going to resume whenever he was done with me. I knelt down and gently touched the fine strand of gold. It was so beautiful and was of good quality. I'd seen enough finery in the last fifteen years to recognize what was real and faux.

My concentration was cut short, however, when his hand snaked around my wrist and Rumpelstilstkin pulled me to my feet. A scream escaped my lips for I did not like people sneaking up on me. It brought back painful memories. I met his eyes again and I could see that he was less than pleased with my actions.

"Touching my things would not be in your best interest, dearie. Now...come along." Without releasing his hold on me, I was pulled along as we exited the Great Hall.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, fearing that my end was close at hand.

"Let's call it...your room," was the devilish reply. He did not release my hand nor did his steps slow. I tried to keep up with him as best as I could but I was also well aware of the fact that our steps were leading us farther down into whatever place this was. It was large enough to be a castle but considering that he had great magical abilities...who knows what this place could really be.

I couldn't observe and keep up with him at the same time so I didn't realize where I was until I stopped. I stood before a wooden door and the reality of my situation sunk in. The stone steps and walls, the wooden doors with iron bars across a small window...I was in the dungeon. The door swung open and I swallowed.

"You have to admit..." he began, forcing me to look at him. "It does sound a lot better than dungeon." He laughed and pushed me into the cell. I gasped as I tripped over my skirt and landed on my hands and knees just as the door slammed shut.


End file.
